


🤡 The Joke Literally Fell Flat On His Face 🤡 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🤡

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5 months really the investors pretend they do not see, ALso like aniamatixs are like art you knwowwww, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Canon Compliant, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, HahHAHhahA#, How Do I Tag, How Do I Tag This, I AM NOT A TORY, I feel like I'm having a conversation with myself over this, I mean Be More Chill's broadway run was TOO SHORT, Implied Unsympathetic Remy, LIKE BREAD IS GOOD, M/M, One True Pairing, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, THIS IS ELEVATED, This is literally 35 words, Who really cares life is too short and I want bread, but is she really?, otp, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Virgil was relaxing on the patio, looking at the setting sun that was a sign that Remy would soon be activated and not a living mess who physically could only function on coffee when it was not night. At least Virgil would enjoy the last few moments of the view before he knew Logan would be storming out to make sure everyone was asleep. He noticed Roman stroll out of the door." Hey Virge, I think there's something wrong with my phone," Roman began. "Yeah and..?" Virgil asked, not very interested.Virgil is awaiting for the sun to set and Remy's power over the Mindscape to begin as he will reign over the Side's dreams. Though, Roman does not seem too bothered by Remy's power over the realm of the Mindscape and asks Virgil a question which led to a situation Roman never thought he would ever see happen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	🤡 The Joke Literally Fell Flat On His Face 🤡 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🤡

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Yesterday, I just remembered that Gravity Falls existed after I was failing horribly at drawing realistic and made in my opinion, some nice drawings of Bill Cipher. I mean, that triangle has not disappointed me since I was 8 years old and was probably one of the first villains I grew a very big fascination with besides Miss Hannigan from Annie The Musical. There's probably a reason all my favourite characters are basically Remus, I just find that character type very entertaining.
> 
> This is also the shortest thing I've ever written in my life besides my amazing speech to my friends that essentially was," I just want to eat some bread now,".
> 
> Word Count: 35 Words
> 
> Character Count: 224
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 8 Seconds

Virgil was relaxing on the patio, looking at the setting sun that was a sign that Remy would soon be activated and not a living mess who physically could only function on coffee when it was not night. At least Virgil would enjoy the last few moments of the view before he knew Logan would be storming out to make sure everyone was asleep. He noticed Roman stroll out of the door.

" Hey Virge, I think there's something wrong with my phone," Roman began. "Yeah and..?" Virgil asked, not very interested.

" It doesn't have your number in-" Roman said before he dramatically tripped and landed face-first onto the concrete floor, right in front of Virgil's feet. There was a silence before Virgil burst out laughing at the situation.

" Roman you are one of the idiotic people I've ever met in my life but... that's probably the reason I find you adorable," Virgil smiled with Roman slowly lifting his head off of the floor with a shocked expression. Virgil kneeled onto the floor and as Roman picked himself off the ground, flustered. Virgil leaned in for a quick kiss to the cheek.

" Come on, Logan we'll check you to make sure you are alright," Virgil smiled as the two made their way inside the house.


End file.
